


What Alistair Wants

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Denerim (Dragon Age), Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Landsmeet, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: Alistair loves Warden Tabris, he's sure. But he didn't love finding out she had been betrothed once before. He didn't love the thought of being king. He loathed the idea of marrying Anora. Yet the day before the Landsmeet those are the things Alistair can't stop worrying about. Warden Tabris decides to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 24





	What Alistair Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my other series (An Allure to Danger) to write this as practice smut soooo this is my first smut.   
> Please enjoy! 🥴💕

# Denerim; Arl of Redcliffe’s Estate 

# The Night before the Landsmeet

Alistair paced up and down in the study. His thought whirling. The dread that the Landsmeet was leaving him with was suffocating. Alistair had to forgo his usual armor in favor of a simple tunic and leathers. His boots stomped heavily around Eamon’s study in an attempt to calm his nerves but has failed to succeed. 

He paused in front of a bookcase and roughly shoved his hands on the wooden sides and pressed his forehead against the dusty books. Alistair closed his eyes, he had no idea what tomorrow will bring. Will Kallian make him king? _Makers breath I hope not!_ Alistair found himself unable to predict what his Warden was going to do anymore, and that frightened him most of all. 

It's been just under a year that he's known her, and yet he just found out that she was once engaged and almost married another man. Not once had she mentioned this to him. He couldn't help feeling hurt by this. He had told her all his secrets, sure maybe later than he should have, but _this_ was huge life changing event. After all, if she didn’t tell him about that, would she tell him if she was going to make him king? He had over heard her speaking with Eamon, saying that a marriage between him and Anora would be good for Ferelden. She had yet to speak to him about this arrangement. Anger built up in his chest and he clenched his teeth. Anora had the nerve to comment that ‘it would be like marrying Cailan’s twin.’

_Maker, will Kallian even mention this? Or just throw me to the wolves at the Landsmeet!_

He didn’t want to marry Anora. He didn’t like the idea that Kallian was almost married either. Her intended bridegroom had been murdered, and Alistair knew he wouldn't have to worry about him and yet he did. Was Kallian still in love with this man? Was she happy before the true love of her life was cruelly ripped from her heart? The thought of her loving another had made Alistair sick. He already had to worry about that damned Zevran being too friendly, now Alistair was all in a twist about a dead man. _Maybe she wants to be rid of me?_ Disgust rolled in gut, Alistair was ashamed at the ugly jealousy he felt.

Alistair just wanted control of his life. He wanted to be a Warden. He wanted to stay with Kallian and love her till his last breath. Alistair tilted his head back from the bookcase and then thudded it back into it, hoping he'd pay more attention to his pain than his worries. _Didn’t work._ Alistair was now stressed, disgusted, jealous, AND his head hurt. 

"Ouch. That looked painful." A familiar voice said behind him. Alistair turned on his heel and saw Kallian standing in the doorway staring at him with mild bemusement. Like him she wore simple clothes. A blue frock that buttoned down in the front with a belt hugging her waist, the long flowing sleeves hid her slender arms, and her bright red hair was hanging loose over her shoulders instead of her signature bun. Anyone who didn't know her would never have assumed the elven woman standing was a darkspawn killing, indestructible, and beautiful goddess. Kallian stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind her. Her beautiful dark chestnut eyes turned back to him, "are you okay, Alistair?"

Alistair’s answer was an indignant snort. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bookcase, tearing his eyes away from her curious gaze. 

"Okay, it was a stupid question, but would it kill you to tell me what’s bothering you in particularly?" Her posture now mimicked his, she raised an eyebrow at him as she frowned. 

Any onlookers would have thought that the floor was the most intriguing thing in Thedas from how long he’d been staring at it. He wanted to say a lot of things. Alistair sighed trying his best to figure out what he wanted to say first. Like a child, he clung to the most recent thing that bothered him. "Why didn't you tell me you were betrothed?" Alistair asked, feeling very foolish. Out of all the things he should have asked. He wanted to know why she wanted him to be king. Wanted to know why she would push for him to marry Anora. Wanted to know if she still felt for him, but he didn’t ask any of that. 

Alistair had watched Kallian and Eamon and Anora plot and plan the coming days. Eamon pushing Alistair to be king. Kallian making deals with Anora to secure her support. He hated it all. Kallian shifted slightly were she stood. 

Her eyes burrowed into him, even when he didn’t meet her eyes he could still feel her gaze on him, it burned him. "A lot happened that day, Alistair. And after that a lot more happened. You of all people should understand that."

True enough, he did. Alistair had kept his birth secret from her even when it was important for her to know. She had forgiven him when he finally did tell her. She was understanding and kind. Alistair felt a new pang of guilt overcome him. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath of air. He still couldn't meet her eyes.

"You know I never loved him, right?" His eyes finally met her gaze. Her brown eyes beseeched him and broke him. 

"Then why were you going to marry him?" Alistair balked. The idea of arranged marriages were not foreign to him. However, the thought of this woman just accepting a man she didn’t love or care for to be her husband? Had she been forced? The questions kept piling up in his mind, one pushing the other in the front of his imagined queue. 

Kallian shrugged. "My father arranged it. He spent a lot of coin to find a suitable match for me." She laughed bitterly, "I didn’t even like him. I mean I didn’t want him dead, but I didn’t want him. Like I said a lot happened that day. I... changed that day." Kallian now looked away from him, her brows were knit together, and she wrapped herself in her arms. "I decided that from then on I'd only do what I wanted, and do everything I could do, within reason, to get what I wanted." Her eyes returned to Alistair. A desire to hold her pulled at Alistair’s heart but held himself back. "I'm not like you Alistair, I'm selfish." 

There wasn’t any truth to that statement. Alistair watched, first hand, her every good deed. Her hard fight won from her ability to just keep getting back up. Every extra mile she treaded just to do the right thing. The sacrifices she’s made would make a lesser warrior's skin crawl. He was about to argue, but Kallian continued, "but this isn’t about my past is it? Alistair, what is really bothering you?" 

He sighed. She would just get it from him one way or the other, why fight it at this point. "I don’t want to be king." He said plainly. He leveled with her, searched her eyes for anything. She only stared at him, unflinching. Normally her stoic presents would make him feel confident and certain in a fight, even cocky and assured when she was arguing with opponents. Now it burned him. No hint of emotion on her face, just neutral judgment. He wanted to know if she still cared, any indication that she realized what she was doing by setting him up as King. A shift in her face gave Alistair a moment of hope.

“Why not?” She asked. Confusion now plain on her face, as if he hadn’t spent the last few weeks after they healed Eamon complaining on how much he didn’t want to be King.

“No one had even asked me, Kallian! None of you stopped to ask if I _wanted_ to be king. Eamon woke up, said I should be King, and you’ve been running with it ever since! I don’t want to be King! I don’t want to marry Anora! I don’t want any of _this!_ ” Alistair violently waved his hands around the room to emphasize his point.

Her brows furrowed, and her lips set in a frown. “What _do_ you want, Alistair?” She asked quietly, almost timid. _How could she not know?_ After everything they’d been through. How could she not know how much he loved her? _She did know that, didn’t she?_

Alistair’s furry faltered. He was prepared to argue until his face was blue, but when he watched at her face all he saw was uncertainty. She couldn’t meet his eyes now. Kallian clutched her hands in the skirts of her dress. He took a slow breath, “you,” he said in whisper. Her eyes shot back on to him making him bolder than he had felt. “Kallie, I want to be with you.” Alistair took a steady step forward and stretched his hand toward her face. He pushed a stray lock bright red hair behind her long and pointed ear, his large hand cupped her face rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Her eyes misted with unshed tears. “Kallie, I want to stay a Grey Warden with you.”

Kallian’s brows raised and her mouth hung open a moment before she stepped away from him, away from his touch. Alistair’s heart sank. He dropped his hand and clenched it into a fist. Rejection, she didn’t love him anymore. When had she fell out of love with him? At one point he was so sure they cared for each other just the same, how could he have not noticed her shifting feelings? His eyes focused on a spot on the floor, hoping it would just swallow him whole.

“You’d be King, Alistair.” It was quiet, Alistair wasn’t sure she had said anything. He lifted his head and saw her hands tremble in her dress skirts. Her eyes were shut tight and her voice wavered, “you could do whatever you wanted. Why would you choose me over ruling all of Ferelden?” She said bitterly.

“Because I don’t love all of Ferelden. I love _you_.” Alistair’s heart raced in his chest. Her eyes were still closed, and hands still clenched her dress. “ _Kallian,_ ” he whispered. Praying she’d say something, anything. She took a sharp breath and she started to chuckle. His heart sank, fear and dread ran up his spine.

Suddenly, she lifted her head and looked right at Alistair. Tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. Kallian took two long strides and shoved her face into his chest. Her hands wove behind his neck, she hugged him as she took another shuddering breath. “ _I love you, too,_ ” she sobbed into his plain white tunic. Alistair quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and cradled her head in his other. Relief flooded his entire body. Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

She finally tilted her head up and sniffed once, “I thought _this,_ being King is what you would want.”

Alistair snorted a laugh, “what made you think I’d want _that?_ ” He tightened his grip on her. He needed to feel her warmth against his skin but tried not to crush her. Kallian was shaking in his arms, he thought she needed their closeness as much as he did in that moment.

Kallian wiped the rest of her tears on her sleeve, “I thought you’d regret it. Staying with me. Not becoming King.” She pressed her forehead against his chest again and muffled, “you’d be a good king, Alistair.” He felt fresh hot tears spill on his tunic.

Alistair pulled away slightly, Kallian made a sound that he could only describe as a whimper. The hand that was cradling her head came down to her chin and he tilted her face up to his. “I could never regret being with you. Never.”

He searched her eyes, her big round chestnut eyes blinked once, twice and then he saw it. She knew he was telling the truth. Knew he loved her with all his heart and more. A small smile pulled on her lips. Alistair leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her velvety lips. The sparks in her eyes grew as he leaned down again and kissed her twice. When Alistair tried to pull away Kallian ran her fingers through his hair and kept his head still. She pushed up on her tip toes and crashed her lips to his. Their open-mouthed kisses came together like passionate waves.

She was soft, and warm, and she sighed happily. Alistair's hand dropped to the curve of her arse and he squeezed firmly, bringing a moan from Kallian’s lips into Alistair’s mouth. He greedily swallowed every sigh. He brought his other hand to her hips and Kallian wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against him. Alistair needed to feel her, needed her to be closer. He needed to touch her feel her. He slid his leg between Kallian’s legs and with his hands pressed her against him firmly. Instinctively Kallian started to grind her sex against Alistair’s thigh, with her thigh rubbing against Alistair's hardening cock. 

Kallian was the first to pull away for air but didn’t stop slowly rutting against his leg and cock. Her lips were kiss swollen and they were parted slightly as her glistening eyes looked up at him. Her breathing was ragged, and her cheeks red, and eyes blown wide in desire. Kallian slowly licked her lips, pulling a groan from Alistair. She leaned into him and kissed the pulse point in his neck. He released a shuddering breath and gripped her hips harder and pressed her firmly against his cock. 

Kallian pulled away again making Alistair growl in frustration. But she wasn't denying him. She slid her hand from his hair and pulled it down to his jaw. Her lips glinted and curved attractively. Maker, he wanted her to kiss him. His cock throbbed when she shifted in his lap. Alistair threw his head back and moaned. Kallian took advantage of his exposed neck and started kissing him with her wicked lips leaving a wet tail down to the collar of his shirt. 

Alistair took a wobbly hand and placed it on her shoulder and gently pushed her back, for a moment she looked crestfallen, but Alistair lifted his other hand to her chin. He raised her face up to look at him and slowly swiped his thumb across her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly and licked his thumb. Alistair hummed approvingly. 

"What do you want Alistair?" She asked in a breathy tone.

Alistair’s eyes were focused on her mouth and his wet thumb resting on her bottom lip, "I want your perfect lips around my cock." Her lips curled into a wicked smile. She pulled him in for a hot but short-lived kiss and grinded on him one last time before hopping off his leg. Kallian dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his thighs and slowly pushed them up teasing his skin through his breeches and purposely ignoring his cock. Alistair’s eyes open wide, "wait! We can’t do this here! Eamon could come back any minute- Nhg!" Kallian palmed his hard cock through his pants and looked up at him innocently. "There’s- Ah! A bed- _Makers breath!_ Right in the next..." Alistair moaned at the feeling of her trained hands working on Alistair’s cock through his breeches.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kallian asked.

Alistair whipped his head back up when she paused her ministrations "Maker, no!" He gasped out.

Kallian reached up for the laces on his pants and roughly tugged them apart. Pulling them down enough for Alistair’s cock to pop out, Alistair hissed at the cool air now touching him. 

The nimble elf grabbed him at the base and felt his girth and appreciated its length. She brought her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock where a small amount of precum had started to leak. Alistair trembled, and his hands flew into Kallian’s hair. He ran his fingers through her red locks, tucking it behind her long pretty ears. "Yes. Ahhh- My love, Kallie." He moaned out. 

Alistair clamped his mouth shut, fearing they'd be caught. He felt her hands starting to slowly pump him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.

Her lips formed a happy smile when he called her his love. She must have decided then not torture him any longer as she parted her welcoming lips and swallowed his cock and hummed. 

She held that position for as long as she could then pulled back to grasp for air. She licked the underside of his cock, and swirled her tongue around the tip. His cock throbbed as more precum leaked from him. "Oh Maker. You look so beautiful-" he hissed when she bobbed down on him, "especially when you're sucking my cock." He said hoarsely. 

She released his cock with a pop and gathered his precum and used it as lube to pump him in earnest as her other hand started to massage his balls. Kallian brought her lips to the base of his cock and started kissing, licking, and gently nibbling on his flesh. "Mmm Kallie-" The sight of her looking up at him so sweetly made him groan. 

"Mmnn! Maker! Kallie! Stop- I won't last-" 

Kallian immediately stopped her ministrations. She smiled devilishly at him and he shuddered out a breath. His breath was ragged and all he could do was to close his eyes and try to compose himself.

When he felt her hand coming back on to him his eyes opened wide. She was slowly moving her hand up and down on his shaft, and she looked up at him happily. Her own eyes blown wide with lust. 

Her other hand had snaked down from her breast to her sex. Kallian started to rub her sex through her dress skirt. She moaned, and Alistair gasped. 

Maker, the thought of her dripping wet pussy sent a thrill down his spine. She started to rock her hips onto her hand and brought her lips back to the base of his cock, licking and sucking as she moaned.

His hand in her hair gently started to pull her head away from him. She looked up at him puzzled and pouted at the interruption. Her indignant look only made him want to take her all the more. He bent down and kissed her roughly, tasting himself on her lips.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she reciprocated his haughty kiss. The sound of lips smacking together filled the study. 

Kallian tried to hold on to him tighter when he started to lean away. He had to pull her from him by her hair, she moaned excitedly at the action and smiled wickedly at him.

He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Stand up against the bookcase my love and spread your legs for me. I want to taste you." Alistair released his grip on her hair and she defiantly goes back in for another kiss and licked his lips before she stood for him.

She stood and eagerly waited for Alistair to join her. He made her wait a little as punishment, enjoying the view of her. Her face was flushed, her smile wide and happy, and her eyes dark and filled with lust. Lust for him, he thought, smirking to himself. Her hands tightly gripped the bookcase behind her and her legs spread for him.

Slowly he approached her. Kallian’s breathed heavily with his every careful step. His hand slipped to the side of her head, and his fingers stroked the back of her ear the way he knew she liked. Her eyes fluttered closed and hummed for him. 

He brought his lips to the exposed collar bone and sucked her flesh. She gasped, and her hands flew around Alistair clutching at his tunic. 

His other hand grasped her hip, pulling another moan from her lips. Slowly sliding it up her waist, he cupped her breast and kneaded it. She shivered at his touch.

Maker, he loved this woman. He loved the way her arms wrapped around him, so small yet made him fell so safe in her embrace. The way she keened for him. This woman, who was undoubtedly the strongest, the most intelligent, and utterly gorgeous Warden, wanted him. _Maker, I am a lucky man._

He drew both of his hands to the buttons of her dress quickly releasing her. When he unbuttoned the last one he pulled back, still gripping her dress, so it didn’t fall off her shoulders. He saw a sliver of flesh, her stomach and chest slightly exposed. She wasn’t wearing a breast band. 

" _Naughty, Kallie_. Did you come here tonight just to _seduce_ me?" He asked while opening her breasts to his view, the top of her dress pooling around the belt she wore keeping her dress skirts up. Her breasts were small and perky, nipples a lovely shade of mauve. He brought his lips down on one and sucked at her nipple. 

"Ah! Alistair! No-no. I was just- oh maker- I was preparing for bed when I- ah!" Alistair lifted his other hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. "I didn’t expect you to still want me. Oh Maker, Alistair that feels so good!"

He pulled his head away and looked at her. His hands holding her steady at her waist now. "I will always want you, Kallie. I'll always need you, my love." She just looked at him eyes beginning to water at his admission. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Let me prove it to you. My lovely Warden."

Kneeling in front of her, he roughly slid his hands down her body. Cupping her breasts, around her waist, smoothing her hips, and down her thighs. He gathered her skirts and pressed them to her hands, "hold these for me, love." She did as he asked without retort. 

His hands roamed her thighs, reveling in the soft silky texture of her skin. Alistair kissed up her inner thigh to her small clothes. She was soaking wet for him. He wasted no time pressing a kiss to her wet sex through the thin fabric. She keened and her grip on her skirts tightened. 

He stroked the inside of her thigh as the other hand snaked up to her center. His finger pressed into the wet patch on her small clothes, "already so wet for me, love." Alistair looked up at her, she was watching him intently. The red in her face spread down her chest, making her glow. 

"Mm- always ready for- ah!" Alistair cupped her sex in his hand and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Always _what_ my love?" He teased her.

"I'm always ready for you, Alistair! Only for you, my darling! My- oh Maker! My Alistair!" 

Alistair moved his hand from her center, causing her to whine, he slid his fingers to the ties at her small clothes and tugged them off, desperate not to leave her waiting any longer. Kallian shivered at the cool air on her sex. "Please- A-Alistair, please!" Smirking, Alistair brought her leg over his shoulder and pressed a firm open-mouthed kiss to her sex. "Oh!" she moaned, loudly.

Alistair licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clit. His tongue languidly stroked her soaking cunt. "Maker, you taste so good, Kallie," he moaned into her heat, making her shudder. He licked her cunt roughly one last time before his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. Kallian's hand tore through Alistair's hair, the other clenched her dress skirts for dear life. Her leg quaked accompanying her heaving chest and ragged breaths as he started to lick at her in earnest. 

Kallian started to rock her hips on Alistair's face, his nose brushing against her clit with every pass. Alistair wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her stilled and lifted the other one to join his mouth. His finger teased her entrance, making quiet promises of more. Alistair pulled back slightly to look up at Kallian, she stared down at him with rapt attention, his finger still swirling around her cunt teasing but never entering her. She inhaled deeply, making her bared breasts raise and fall with every breath. "Please, Alistair," her hand in his hair tightened, causing him pleasurable pain, "please don't stop." She lightly pushed his face back toward her sex and Alistair chuckled. 

"Kallie, my love, I want to see you come." Alistair pushed his index finger into her cunt, causing Kallian to cry out. "Show me the face you only make for me, love." Alistair pumped his finger in and out of her as he sealed his lips around her clit once more. 

"Alistair!" Kallian's grip tightened in his hair paining Alistair but he didn't care. He wanted to see her finished. Needed her to come. His own ignored cock pulsed red with want. A second finger joined the first and Alistair moaned into her cunt, sending vibrations through her core. Kallian mewled and tried to wrench free from Alistair’s hold. Alistair knew she was close, her vaginal walls clenched on his fingers, her lips mumbled incoherently cooing to Alistair urging him to keep going. He twisted his wrist and sucked hard on her clit and pushed her over the edge. 

Kallian shook and moaned, her grip tight in his hair and on her skirt. Alistair didn't stop. He pumped his fingers in her as she convulsed over him. He licked up all her leaking juices, cleaning her. As her pulsing slowed Alistair pulled his fingers from her soaking cunt, his fingers glistened from her sweet honey. His eyes caught hers as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

Kallian gasped and tilted his head back and kissed him roughly, full of desperation and desire. Her skirts fell to the ground as she wrapped both of her arms around Alistair's neck, crouching down to meet his lips. 

" _Alistair_..." Kallian moaned, breaking their sloppy kiss, "I want you." Her hand brushed Alistair's throbbing cock, desperate for the attention it had been denied for so long.

Her touch drew a groan from him, "How do you want me, my love? He pulled her in for another kiss, almost chaste, " _I want to hear you say it_." His hand slid to her sensitive cunt and rubbed her clit, Kallian inhaled sharply.

"Ah! Alistair! I want you to fuck me. Take me, Alistair. Make me yours! Please, Alistair!" Kallian begged him. Alistair had to take a moment to appreciate his luck once more.

"Stand up, my love." he took her hand and they both stood together, Alistair kissed her hand lovingly. "Maker, you're so beautiful." Kallian's blush somehow grew even redder than before the shade challenging the brightness of her hair, she tugged his hand toward the adjacent room with the bed, but Alistair didn't let her drag him along. Kallian raised an eyebrow at him and Alistair smirked. He kissed her hand once more and took a few steps towards a desk and pulled it's chair out, placing it in front of him, the back of the chair facing the door leading to the hall. 

"Wha- Here?" Kallian pulled her opened dress close to cover her breasts, she pouted up at him slightly. "Weren't you the one scared of being caught?"

Alistair didn't have a good come back for her, she was right, but he didn't care about anyone finding them together. "If someone does come let them see." Alistair shrugged, "I want them to see me bury my cock so deep into your cunt and know that I'm the one making those beautiful moans come out of your lips. I don't care who knows how well I fuck you, my love." Kallian's pout shifted to a pleased, almost bashful, grin. She unbuckled her belt and let her dress pool around her feet. She looked at him with hungry eyes as she advanced toward him. Alistair wrenched his tunic off over his head and Kallian ran her fingers down his chest enjoying his hard-taught muscles. He tossed his shirt to the ground and dragged Kallian against his body, feeling her warmth and rubbing her cunt against his leg. He leaned his head in and teased her lips with a whisper of a kiss, "Kneel on this chair for me, my love," he asked.

He let her go and she placed a last kiss at the corner of his mouth. As she turned to the chair Alistair smacked her arse, pulling a strangled gasp from Kallian's lips. He kept his hand on her rear rubbing the flesh soothingly as he cooed in her ear, "put your hands here." Alistair used his free hand to guide hers to the top of the chair's back, Kallian’s other hand followed the motion. Her hands gripped the back of the chair, white knuckled and excited. Alistair slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders and then down her back gripping her arse. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, sucking her skin and leaving marks to find later. Kallian hummed and pushed her arse onto Alistair cock causing him to growl. "So impatient, love." Alistair whispered in her ear. She was about to say something but when Alistair licked the back of her ear from her lobe to the tip she shuddered instead. Alistair lightly bit the tip of her ear and rubbed his cock against her arse, Kallian mewled in response. 

Kallian breathed heavily as Alistair grinded against her and bit her ear. "What do you want, Alistair?" her voice was horse and thick with want.

"I want you." Alistair snaked his hand up to her breast and squeezed her flesh. "I want to burry my cock deep inside you," he moaned.

"Please, Alistair, fuck me!"

Alistair wasted no more time. He pulled his hard cock out of his breached without bothering to fully remove them. His hand ran down her back and gripped her hip as he aligned himself to her entrance. The tip of his cock played at her slit, teasing them both, and her pussy was wet and ready for him. Before he plunged into her heat he looked up at her, her skin glowed in the dim candle light her breaths were deep and rhythmic. Her arms were already shaking from holding onto the chair, she slightly turned her head back to look at him. Their eyes met, her face was flushed, and her lips parted. Keeping his eyes on hers Alistair gradually slid his throbbing cock halfway inside her hot cunt. Kallian moaned happily at his intrusion and tried to fully impale herself on his cock but he held his hands at her waist stopping her. Kallian grunted her frustration and pouted at Alistair once more. Alistair chuckled and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her back between her shoulder blades. Alistair could see the goose flesh crawl up her skin, he wasn't sure if it was his kiss or his facial hair tickling her that caused the reaction. He placed a few more chaste kisses on her back before thrusting the rest of his cock inside her. Kallian gasped at his suddenness and pushed herself more on to him. Alistair didn't stop her from meeting his thrusts this time, he pounded into her and Kallian rolled her hips as the chair creaked under the strain. 

"You take my cock so well, love." Alistair moaned into her ear. "Maker, you feel so damn good." Alistair thrusted deep within her and held there still, he felt her walls pulse around him and their breaths filled the silence around them. "So good," he sighed as he strained to keep himself still. Kallian started to wriggle her hips around, grinding on him, and Alistair began moving again. "You were made for me, Kallie. Made to take my cock." Alistair groaned as he kept a steady and slow pace. "And I was made for you. Only you. Nhg! My cock is for only you."

"A-Alistair!" Kallian panted, "Iloveyou. Iloveyou! Ilove-! AH!" He pushed his cock into her at every admission. Alistair bit her neglected ear as he moved within her. "Oh, sweet Andraste! Fuck me! Harder, Alistair!"

He thrusted harder and Kallian keened for him as he reached around for her clit, tracing circles and pressed firmly on her pink pearl. Alistair could feel that Kallian was close. Her pussy clenched down on him hard and Alistair doubled his efforts. "Come, my love," he pleaded. Alistair felt the familiar tightness in his groin, he wouldn’t last much longer. "Come all over my cock." 

He pounded his cock into her wanting cunt one final time and Kallian let out a sharp gasp. Alistair could feel her orgasm, hot, wet, and blissful, it pushed him over the edge and they came together. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and bit down on her flesh making them both shudder as he spilled his seed inside her.

When Alistair finally came to his sense he released her neck from his teeth and licked the skin to sooth her new bruise. He inhaled her scent deeply, a heady mix of sweat, cedar wood, and elfroot. Alistair held her close to his chest and placed several feather light kisses to her neck and shoulder. Kallian sighed happily.

They both stayed there catching their breaths, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Alistair whispered in Kallian’s ear.

She turned her head to look at him, “unfortunately, we can’t.” Kallian whispered back. Alistair released a heavy sigh and began to remove himself from her heat. They both hissed at the loss.

“I know,” he ruefully agreed. Alistair began to adjust and refasten his breeches as Kallian stood from her place of the chair. Alistair kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her naked body, eventually resting his chin on top her head. “I guess I can’t have _everything_ I want,” he chuckled to himself.

She sighed sadly, planting her hands on his chest. Kallian’s warm hands ran down his stomach to the front of his breeches. “You’re still hard, Alistair,” Kallian giggled.

“Yes, well, that’s your fault now isn’t it?” Alistair pulled back to look incredulously at her.

A devilish smirked spread across her face and quickly Kallian wriggled out of his arms. She swiftly scooped up her clothes and darted to the door that hid the large bedroom chamber. Grasping the door knob, she turned around to give him a challenging grin. “Tell me what you want, Alistair.”

“You.” Alistair would meet her challenge, a broad grin pulled at his lips. He took several steps toward Kallian and she jerked the door open and disappeared inside the room. Alistair ran inside with her and slammed the door shut behind him.

Gleeful laughter and torrid moans could be heard from the bed chamber throughout the night.

No one in the Arl’s Estate wondered why the Wardens looked so tired in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of my very first Warden. As a city elf I knew making Alistair King would have been a soul crushing mistake!   
> So I decided to be selfish and keep him for myself but thankfully Alistair didn't seem to mind at all!


End file.
